


day seven

by julek



Series: Winterfest 2020 [7]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Reindeer, Winter At Kaer Morhen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27949229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julek/pseuds/julek
Summary: Lambert shows up with a surprise under his cloak, and it's not as dirty as it sounds.
Relationships: Eskel & Lambert (The Witcher)
Series: Winterfest 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041318
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	day seven

Eskel woke up slowly. His bed was warm and comfortable, and, like every other morning, he felt reluctant to leave it, as sunlight filtered through his window and reached his skin, warming it even more. After some tossing and turning and stretching his limbs under the covers, he got up and dressed, then headed out for the kitchen.

He’d been the first to arrive at the keep, always making his way up the trail while the leaves were still brown and the cold was still mild. He enjoyed it, taking his time and getting around to help Vesemir with whatever needed repairing before the cold settled in, as well as making a few trips down the mountain to get their supplies. His brothers often teased him —joked that Vesemir kept him on a short leash— but really, Kaer Morhen was his place in the world. There was a sense of tranquility that washed over him as he walked to the stables to tend to the horses, a sort of familiarity as he trained on the courtyards, sword in hand, under the older Witcher’s attentive gaze. The days were long and often exhausting, but each night found him warm and rumbling with contentedness, something he didn’t frequently feel on the Path.

Vesemir was already gone by the time he got to the kitchen. He helped himself to some kasha, cutting some fresh apples into slices and adding them to the bowl. This was his favorite part, he reckoned — being able to sit down and enjoy his breakfast, no pressing contracts or obligations clouding over his head. He rarely got to savor his food on the Path, partly because most of it was bland and lustreless, merely there to provide energy as he trudged through the roads. Now, though, as the storerooms were full and food was abundant, he got to truly appreciate the thought of a good meal — the wolves, contrary to the tales that spread around the Continent, had a fine palate, their sense of taste enhanced along with their bodies during the trials. They weren’t cheap when it came to spices and flavor was never lacking in any of their meals at the keep, half as an apology to the tame, insipid food they could afford during the year, and half as a challenge, defying all expectations and myths about Witchers.

He’d just finished rinsing his bowl when he heard the tell-tale sounds of Lambert’s stallion stomping on the cobblestone. He leaned against the door that led to the stables with a small smile on his face, waiting for his brother to dismount. 

“Lambert!” he called out. “You’re early. Spent all your coin on booze again?”

Lambert smirked, the bastard, as he slowly walked over to Eskel. He was cradling something in his arms, and Eskel frowned.

“Eskel,” he greeted. “You’re getting funnier by the minute.”

He was about to ask what he’d brought to the keep this time —half scared of the answer— when something poked out of his gambeson. It was a baby deer, its brown head nuzzling against Lambert’s hand. It looked so small and fragile in his arms, Eskel feared it’d break under his touch.

“Found him on my way up,” Lambert said, his voice gone soft. “Poor thing was out in the cold alone, probably lost his mother. He can’t even walk yet.”

“He’s lucky you found him.” Eskel slowly reached with one finger, biting back a smile as the deer licked it with enthusiasm. “Wouldn’t have survived this winter.”

Lambert nodded, petting the fur with his free hand. “Figured I’d bring him here, see what happens. Maybe he’ll even get along with that goat of yours.”

Eskel snorted, already picturing Vesemir’s frown as he made room for yet another stray. He always complained, but Eskel knew he grew fond of them eventually.

“Let’s go inside,” Eskel said, but wrapped his arms around Lambert before they could move. Lambert tightened their embrace and pressed his forehead against Eskel’s shoulder, and they took a moment to drink each other in. Eskel always made sure his brother made it back in one piece, and was relieved to find nothing but faint exhaustion and hunger in his scent — both easily fixed.

Inside, they settled the baby deer in front of the fireplace and he sniffed the air with curiosity. Eskel wrapped him with some furs, and before long, the deer was asleep.

“Geralt’s bringing his bard this year,” Eskel pointed out, pouring ale into a mug.

“The one from the coin song?”

“Yeah.”

“Think he’ll write a song about this?” Lambert gestured to the fireplace and his deer.

“Definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow this series on [tumblr](http://julek.tumblr.com/tagged/winter%20prompts)!


End file.
